1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic unit forming a variable lens converting a mode by a liquid crystal, a driving method of the electro-optic unit, and a display device that embodies selectively a two-dimensional image and three-dimensional image.
2. Discussion of the Background
A three-dimensional image display showing 3D images may be classified according to 3D display method, viewpoints, observing conditions, and whether or not an observer wears glasses. As an observed image is input to both eyes at different angles, the spaciousness of the image is perceived through brain functions.
The 3D display shows the image having a time difference, and thus a viewer may feel dizziness by observing the image. Therefore, a display having a function of 2D/3D image conversion may be necessary.
A 2D/3D conversion display including a polarized light conversion method using an anisotropic lens and a switching cell method is known. However, the anisotropic lens may be expensive and the manufacturing process may be complex, and the refractive-index anisotropy of liquid crystal or polymer liquid crystal may be smaller than a required refractive-index anisotropy, and thus manufacturing a large-size panel may be difficult.
For example, in the case of a 52-inch 9-view 3D display, a 100 μm cell gap or lens thickness may be required, but alignment of a 100 μm thick liquid crystal layer may be very difficult.